


you're stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body

by scullymuldrs



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullymuldrs/pseuds/scullymuldrs
Summary: It’s probably a little ridiculous, considering that they have phones and Patrick could just text David these things. But David adores these little notes, these simple reminders of Patrick’s affection.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 276





	you're stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for the lovely comments on my first fic! this fic was inspired by the fact i'm back at work and my boss and i leave sticky notes everywhere and somehow it became this. thank you to pat for reading this through for me and also to sam and alyssa for reading this through even though they don't watch the show. the title is from run away with me by carly rae jepsen. i hope you enjoy!

The sticky notes start before they’re even dating. Patrick seems to have endless amounts of them, usually sticking to the smaller sized ones in various colours. He leaves notes for himself at the store; lists of things they need to do before they open, vendors that need to be called, forms he needs to finish. David doesn’t really understand why he uses sticky notes, because half the time the sticky notes are transferred onto other pieces of paper, but he doesn’t ask about it. Once the store is open, Patrick often leaves notes on the front counter, stuck to the computer or the counter or the receipt printer.

He starts leaving some for David too. They start off mostly work related, reminders about deliveries or customer requests. After they start dating, he slowly starts to leave non-work related notes. If it’s David’s day to work alone, he more often than not finds a note with ‘hope you have a good day -p’ or something similar waiting for him when he opens in the morning.

The notes slowly spread out from behind the desk. David finds one on the back of his phone case with ‘date night tmrw?’ in Patrick’s neat printing. He leaves one on the coffee cup he drops off for David on his day off, with ‘see you tonight x’ written on the blue paper. After they say I love you, Patrick manages to sneak one into the motel room, probably assisted by Stevie, hidden on David’s pillow out of view from his family, that simply says ‘i love you -p’ and David can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face when he finds it.

It’s probably a little ridiculous, considering that they have phones and Patrick could just text David these things. But David adores these little notes, these simple reminders of Patrick’s affection. They feel more real, more permanent than a digital message. David recycles the work related ones but he refuses to get rid of any of the personal ones. Instead, he sticks them in the pages of his journal, writing around them on the pages. He never tells Patrick that he keeps them and Patrick never asks. Really, they never discuss the messages but Patrick keeps on leaving them.

David begins to leave notes for Patrick too, usually when he knows he’s going back to spend the night at the motel. Often it’s just a simple ‘i love you’ or ‘i’ll miss you tonight’. When Patrick moves into his apartment and David starts to regularly spend the night, Patrick starts leaving the notes all over the place. Patrick is always the first in the bathroom getting ready in the morning so it becomes a regular occurrence for David to find ones on the mirror, saying things like ‘good morning beautiful’ and ‘if you’re fast i’ll make you bacon’. He starts leaving ones with lines from Simply The Best.

David occasionally will leave lyrics from his favourite songs for Patrick. One note reads ‘you’re stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body’ after he had insisted on introducing Patrick to the wonders of Carly Rae Jepsen’s discography the night before. Patrick responds by leaving a sticky note with ‘i really really really like you’, with each ‘really’ underlined. The lyric is simple, but it still makes David’s heart skip a beat when he reads the note on his coffee cup in the morning. A couple weeks later David finds one that says ‘i’ve got your fever i’ll be feeling’ that Patrick left for him at the store and David feels a rush of warmth that Patrick was paying that close attention to when David was talking about how underrated Carly’s b-side tracks are.

Somehow it’s not until after they’re engaged that they actually discuss what David does with the notes. Patrick had left one on the mirror in the bathroom after he’d finished getting ready for bed that said ‘i love you -your fiancé’ on a pink sticky note. David finishes his skin care routine, before carefully removing the note and bringing it with him. Patrick is already tucked under the covers, propped up against his pillow and reading a book that he looks up from, smiling that soft smile that he reserves just for David.

David places the note carefully on the nightstand on his side of the bed before joining Patrick under the covers, leaning over to kiss his cheek as he does. Turning back, he grabs his journal from it’s spot on the nightstand and the pen he reserves for journal writing only. He opens it up and turns to a blank page, writing the date at the top, before taking the sticky note and placing it underneath the date. He starts to write ‘Patrick and I got engaged!’ next to the note, when Patrick says something.

“What are you doing?”

David looks over, eyebrows squinting in confusion, “I’m writing?” His answer comes out as more of a question than a statement.

Patrick chuckles and shakes his head, “No, I mean, you put the note I left you in your journal?”

“Oh,” David blinks, “Is that okay?”

“Of course it is David,” Patrick reaches over to grab David’s left hand, stroking his fingers along the ridges of his rings and sending a shiver up David’s spine. “They’re for you, I just didn’t know you put some in your journal.”

Patrick has never asked to see David’s journal. He’s never asked David what he writes about, if he’s mentioned, why David doesn’t show it to him. Patrick has always respected David’s privacy and never once has tried to make David give more of himself than he’s willing to.

Which is why David flips to the front page and untagles his hand from Patrick’s, gently pulling Patrick’s book out of his hands and replacing it with the journal. 

“Take a look.”

David watches as Patrick scans the page, spotting the first sticky note. This isn’t the same journal he had during the early parts of their relationship. That one is filled and safely tucked away at the motel. So this one is entirely filled with memories and thoughts from his post-Patrick life. Patrick doesn’t read the pages, instead flipping through to see just how many are on the pages. Occasionally he pauses to read, because David has left a specific note accompanying the sticky note, like he had done with the note placed in the journal tonight. Usually though, the notes just sit next to David’s writing, just little reminders of Patrick’s love.

“David,” Patrick says and he looks up from flipping through the pages, a look that can only be described as pure adoration on his face, “You kept them all.”

David feels his cheeks heat up and he ducks his head to hide his face the best he can, “Well, I wasn’t going to throw them out.”

Without saying a word, Patrick turns away from David, rude, pulling open his nightstand drawer and pulling out a small wooden box. Sliding off the lid, he silently passes it over to David, smiling at him.

David looks down in confusion and then he sees them. There’s not as many as he has in his journal, but David knows he doesn’t leave as many as Patrick does. One of the sticky notes is upside and David notices Patrick’s writing. He lifts the note out of the box to see a date written on the back. He begins flipping over all the notes to discover Patrick has written dates on all of them, but a few of them have a sentence. One says ‘i think i love him’ on the back, dated well before singles week, and another says ‘i love him’ dated a couple weeks before singles week. The next one with a sentence says ‘i’m going to ask him to marry me’ and the date on the back matches Patrick’s birthday, which is when David has to start blinking away tears.

He looks up at Patrick and there’s no way to put into words the surging of affection he’s feeling for this man, his fiancé, his future husband. So instead he just says “I love you,” and then he’s surging forward, knocking the box off his lap. Patrick pushes the journal to the side and is there to meet David halfway, one of his hands moving to tangle in his hair. David kisses Patrick deeply, trying to convey how much he loves him and Patrick responds in kind. When they finally break, Patrick presses his forehead against David’s, grinning.

“I love you too, future husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i also wanted to remind everyone that even though the news cycle is moving on, black lives matter and have always mattered. please continue to sign petitions, donate if you can, and keep having conversations.


End file.
